


I Know Better Now

by carryaworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sheith is there in the background, but it'll be good, friends to lovers is my jam, post season 6 Allurance, this is gonna be slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryaworld/pseuds/carryaworld
Summary: *contains season 6 spoilers*Lance and Allura navigate the complications from the destruction of the castle, Lotor's death, and their own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm giving Allurance their own fic for the first time! This is a companion to A Song for the Moon, as they happen in conjunction with each other but focus respectively on Sheith or Allurance (I never have two active fics at once, pray for me). But you don't need one to read the other. Enjoy the shenanigans!

Allura retreated early to Blue’s cockpit, just as the strange sun began to set. Exhaustion made it feel as if something was squeezing her very bones, and she slumped into the chair ungracefully. There was gladness to have Shiro returned safely to them, and she’d left him in Keith’s protective hold. But there was also sorrow. Sorrow for Lotor, for a life snuffed out. Sorrow for Coran, who watched his grandfather’s creation be crushed to save the entire universe. Sorrow for all the Alteans whose lives Lotor claimed, including Romelle’s brother. And finally, hidden deep, was sorrow for herself. She’d trusted Lotor and had hope for a peaceful future, but that trust was misplaced and Allura was having a hard time forgiving herself for putting them all in such danger.

 

The team had nearly died because of her, and had Keith not arrived in the nick of time, they would have been wiped from history.

 

“I am so stupid,” she breathed, leaning forward to press her face into her hands.

 

Blue’s disagreement was gentle but firm, enveloping Allura like a familiar blanket. She sighed heavily and conceded, for the moment anyway. Lance had disagreed, as had the rest of the team, but it didn’t banish her guilt.

 

The lights dimmed suddenly, and the message from Blue was clear: it was time to sleep. Allura huffed a weary laugh and shrugged off her armor before getting comfortable.

 

“Goodnight Blue,” she whispered, and let sleep temporarily ease her worries.

 

***

 

“What are you sulking about?” Pidge needled Lance from where she and Hunk were busy building their box fort.

 

Lance was sprawled out on his back on the dusty ground, frowning up at the sky. “I’m not sulking, I’m thinking,” he protested.

 

Pidge’s eyebrows shot up, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Pidge,” Hunk said, disappointed.

 

Pidge sighed, “Sorry. What are you thinking about, Lance?”

 

Hunk gave an approving nod, and across the fire Keith dozed with Shiro in his lap.

 

Lance scrunched his face up at Pidge. “Allura. I was wondering if she was okay. She went to bed early after transferring Shiro’s essence from the Black lion.”

 

There was a pause, and Pidge groaned. “Really? Do you think about anything other than Allura?”

 

Hunk, looking put-upon, dropped an empty box on Pidge’s head so that her face vanished from view. His expression was apologetic as he turned to Lance, ignoring Pidge’s spluttering.

 

“She might just be tired? It’s been a really long couple days,” Hunk offered, though his brow was furrowed in thought.

 

Whether it was actually about Allura, or the next thing Hunk was going to build or cook, was beyond Lance.

 

“Yeah maybe,” Lance consented, but something nagged at the back of his mind.

 

Pidge tilted the box back enough that she could peer out under it. “Hunk?”

 

“I think I know how we’re going to get a message to your brother, I just need to grab something from Yellow,” Hunk said.

 

Pidge grinned and wiggled under her box hat. “Brilliant! Meet me in Green?”

 

Hunk glanced at Lance, “Sorry, we can talk later?”

 

Lance waved him off. “It’s fine, I think I’m going to go to bed as well.”

 

The pair of them bolted to their respective lions without another word, Pidge still with a box on her head. Lance watched them go with a heavy heart. He wasn’t technologically smart enough to keep up with them, as they were respective geniuses in what they did. Keith and Shiro were dozing with Keith’s absurd space wolf. A space wolf for god’s sakes! Where the hell did he find that?!?

 

A space wolf, and his mother and Shiro back. Things had seemingly fallen into place for Keith, and surprisingly, Lance wasn’t jealous. Okay, he was a little jealous of the space wolf, but who wouldn’t be? It was a _space wolf_.

 

Lance was slowly coming to understand Keith and feel bad for how their earlier interactions had gone. He’d been far too jealous and brash then. The Keith that had traveled through space time was different and more settled. Lance hoped that maybe one day they could be friends in earnest.

 

A deep sigh dragged itself out of Lance’s chest as he forced himself to move. Red waited for him, standing next to Blue and smaller than the lion that still sang to Lance’s heart. He and Red liked each other fine, but Blue was still his girl. It was only fitting, really, that Allura pilot her now. Lance’s heart beat for both of them.

 

Red rumbled at him as he staggered up the ramp and went about getting ready to sleep. “I know, I know,” he mumbled.

 

She was concerned. Red, he had quickly learned, was quite protective of her paladins. Really, he should have known this from the way she acted when Keith got himself into trouble, but Lance had never truly expected to receive the full of Red’s affection. Even now, she harbored affection and longing for Keith. Lance didn’t begrudge her it, because he missed Blue.

 

“We’re a mess, huh?” he quipped.

 

Red’s response was initially amused but inevitably soothing. Lance draped himself across the pilot’s seat, getting comfortable as best he could. There was still something strangling living in his chest, but Lance ignored it and shut his eyes. It was the least of his concerns.

 

***

 

Allura rose early and was unsurprised when a sleepy Lance found his way down from Red to join her on a walk. He didn’t bother to hide his yawns, which she found entertaining.

 

“I miss my bed as well,” Allura confessed, gazing out across barren rock. It was clear that neither of them had slept very well.

 

“I’m sorry about the castle, Allura. It was home for you.”

 

Lance was also looking elsewhere, his brow furrowed when Allura snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye. He’d been quiet and serious since the battle, and Allura found herself missing his easy smile.

 

“All of you are home now,” Allura corrected gently. “As long Coran and you guys live, I’ll always have a place to call home.”

 

Lance ducked his head to hide the way her words made his heart clench. It was surely readable on his face, Lance had never been one to disguise his emotions. Except now, when he wished for nothing more than to be able to hide behind a mask of calm.

 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Lance said after a while, when he finally trusted his voice to be even. “You’re always welcome wherever I am, and I’m sure the others feel the same.”  

 

Allura smiled slightly, but her gaze was distant. “Would you tell me a bit about Earth? Do you think I’ll like it?”

 

Lance looked startled but slowed his steps as he carefully considered the question. Allura was content to wait on him.

 

“Earth is like most planets: a mixed bag,” Lance said when he got his thoughts together. “Humans can be really good, but they’ve also done some horrible things. There are a lot of wars in our history, unfortunately. Wars against our own kind.”

 

Allura frowned but waited for him elaborate further.

 

“What I’m learning though, is that there are always gonna be bad people,” Lance said quietly. “Bad people, bad aliens, etc. But there are good ones too. And honestly? Even with all that we’ve done to her, Earth is beautiful.

 

Lance sighed, gaze distant as he got lost in his own memories.

 

“Beautiful how?” Allura prompted him. She was curious now, and invested in the foreign planet.

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Lance parroted, only to receive a confused look from Allura. “Sorry, it’s an Earthen saying. It means what is found beautiful is dependent on the person looking.”

 

“Ah. I guess you’ll have to tell me what you find beautiful then,” Allura mused.

 

Lance nearly choked on his heart, so high in his throat it was. He coughed awkwardly. “I love the water. Earth has these vast, shimmering bodies of water that we call oceans. They’re huge and deep, we haven’t even seen most of what lies beneath the waves.”

 

Allura gestured for him to go on when he stalled, searching for words.

 

“Where they meet land, they make beaches from bits of stone ground so fine that it’s a dream to walk on. The waves crash on the beach and the sound they make is almost like music. It’s so soothing,” Lance said wistfully.

 

“You miss it,” Allura said, and it was not a question.

 

“Always,” Lance responded thoughtlessly, then laughed. “Hunk would say that I should tell you about the mountains, trees, lakes, and rivers. The fields and rolling hills, though a lot of it has been taken over by the cities.”

 

He thought about it for a moment. “I’m sure Pidge finds the ingenuity of humans beautiful, while Keith would probably argue for the desert. Shiro… I don’t know what Shiro loves most. Besides Keith that is.”

 

“And Keith isn’t even fully Earthen,” Allura pointed out, amused.

 

“Everything makes so much more sense knowing that,” Lance grumbled to himself.

 

Allura huffed a laugh. “Maybe to you. Earthens might confuse me forever, but your beaches sound beautiful, I should like to see one.”

 

“I’ll take you,” Lance promised. “Blue loves the water.”

 

He seemed to realize the implications of that, and hastily corrected himself. “You’ll fly us of course. I can just back seat drive. I don’t think Red would enjoy it as much.”

 

Allura regarded him affectionately. “It’s okay, Lance. Blue would be happy for you to fly with her again.”

 

Lance only said, “Maybe” in the quiet way he had when insecurity threatened to swallow him. It wasn’t a feeling he had often any more, but it was as potent as ever.

 

Allura bumped his shoulder with hers. “When we get to Earth and all the politics are over with, you and Blue are going to take me to see the ocean. I’m holding you to that,” Allura said, playfully stern. “After you introduce me to your family, that is. I know you miss them.”

 

It was enough to shake Lance out of his mood. He sketched a mock bow, “As you wish princess. Though I have to warn you, my siblings are a lot.”

 

As an only child, Allura could only imagine what a large family might be like. “You’re a good friend, Lance.”

 

Allura smiled, but there was something in her eyes that Lance couldn’t’ read. That was okay, Lance had resigned himself to never seeing fully behind the curtain that was the expectations of being a princess. Allura wore it like a shield, and Lance understood. She’d lost too much to be careless with her heart. Even with Romelle, she held herself separate. It didn’t help that Romelle seemed more comfortable with Krolia and Keith than she did with the long lost Altean princess.

 

“I’m here if you need me, don’t forget,” Lance reminded her, pasting on his own casual grin.

 

They walked in companionable silence after that, making the most of the quiet before the storm.

 

***

 

Lance felt as if he couldn’t apologize enough to Shiro. It was a sentiment he saw reflected in his fellow paladin’s faces, but it wasn’t the same. They hadn’t seen Shiro in the astral plane at Olkarion. He’d talked to Shiro, the real Shiro, and hadn’t even known.

 

He jolted as someone sat down beside him and caught a flash of Allura’s light hair in his peripheral vision. It’d been up in its customary bun since they’d left the castle ship, but Lance was attuned to it.

 

“What are you fretting over?” Allura asked, as if her own face wasn’t pinched with worry. Keith had pointed out to her what she’d already noticed: Lance was upset.

 

“Is it just me, or does Keith look tired?” Lance asked the air, deflecting. “Tired, and like he and Shiro are _together_ together?”

 

Allura looked to where the pair walked, Keith with an arm looped around Shiro’s waist like it was a normal thing.

 

“Took long enough,” she said warmly. “And I wouldn’t doubt if he was exhausted, he’s been rather closed-lipped about what he had to do to get Shiro back. They’re both banged up.”

 

Lance made a noise in the back of his throat but directed his eyes elsewhere. When he watched Shiro and Keith, it felt as if he were intruding on something intensely private.

 

“Lance,” Allura said, drawing his attention. “Don’t think I didn’t realize you were deflecting.”

 

Lance faked a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Allura fixed him with a blank stare straight out of Pidge’s playbook. It was extremely uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of, and it didn’t take long for Lance to cave.

 

“I should have known, should have heard Shiro,” Lance mumbled.

 

The guilt was a hot, boiling thing in his chest that wouldn’t settle. A tear leaked down his cheek, an echo from earlier and a release. The soft pad of Allura’s thumb swiped it away before it could get far.

 

“What happened to Shiro is not your fault, Lance. Not even Keith knew, and if Keith didn’t, then you can hardly blame yourself,” Allura said firmly.

 

She had a point, but it would take Lance’s heart a while to get on the same page. Allura seemed to understand this, and let silence settle between them for a while.

 

“Don’t feel guilty for leaving the coalition on their own for a bit,” Lance said, glancing at Allura. “Keith was right, we can’t do anything for them without the castle, and from what Matt’s told me, the rebels have it under control.”

 

And there he went, comforting Allura when her intention had been to help him. She smiled bitterly.

 

“I started all this, I should be there to help them,” she gritted out.

 

Lance frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe, but they can’t rely on you, or rely on Voltron forever. I don’t know about you, but I think the rest of us would like to have lives at some point.”

 

A life. It wasn’t something Allura had considered for herself since before Alfor put her into a pod for 10,000 years. This was her life, but the glimmer of a future was oh so tempting.

 

“My duty is my life,” she responded automatically, but it was hollow.

 

She’d had fleeting hope that she’d find that future with Lotor, but that was so thoroughly wrecked that it hurt to think about.

 

“I refuse to believe that. There’s so much more to live for than that,” Lance said, frustrated. “I’m sorry about Lotor, I really am, but as my Madre always says, there’s plenty of fish in the sea, Allura. And you deserve to be happy.”

 

Lance didn’t know that she knew, that the mice had told her how he felt. But he wasn’t pushing. Lance was earnest in wanting her to be happy, whether it involved him or not. Allura wasn’t sure what she wanted at the moment, not after Lotor, but Lance was a constantly soothing presence. His friendship was something she’d hold onto with all her strength.

 

“It’s okay, Lance. I want to see through what I started, and then… then maybe I’ll take the time for myself,” Allura said quietly.

 

For his part, Lance was unhappy with that conclusion. “We’ve been fighting a war, Allura. Time is not a luxury we can trust.” He shook his head to clear it and forced a smile. “That’s dark, ignore me. I’m going to go check in with Pidge and Hunk. Just think about it, princess. Be happy,” Lance murmured, and departed before his emotions could get the best of him.

 

“Happy,” Allura whispered to herself as Lance retreated, tipping her head back to gaze at the stars.

 

It’d been a long time since she’d thought about anything besides saving the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura was apprehensive about going to Earth, but she kept it to herself. Lance was practically vibrating with excitement, and it showed in Red when they finally left their temporary resting place. She dipped and spun, shooting out ahead of the group only to double back and see what was keeping everyone else.

 

Hunk was almost as excited as Lance, Allura could hear him mumbling to himself over the comms about various things she supposed had to do with his family. Pidge and Matt were already discussing an action plan for the construction of a new ship as well as a new arm for Shiro. Keith had Black’s comms off, but Allura wondered. Pidge had told her Shiro had put a hold on the new arm, which Allura understood, but still worried over. That, and she could feel Shiro’s connection with the Black lion dwindling…. She should have anticipated that pulling Shiro from Black would have a cost.

 

Allura chewed her lip and opened a private channel, glad that Coran was occupied elsewhere in Blue. “Lance?”  
  


“What’s up Allura?” Lance asked cheerfully, the red hue cast by Red making his blue eyes contrast.

 

“I’m sorry to kill your mood, but I’m worried about Shiro,” Allura confessed.

 

Lance’s carefree joy morphed into concern. He was quiet for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

 

“I think that even if he’s not okay now, he will be,” Lance said quietly. “The last bit has not been easy for any of us, but we have each other. Shiro has Keith, and that in itself is seems to be enough for him.”  
  


Lance paused and gave a dry chuckle. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think everyone deserves to have a Keith to their Shiro. Or a Shiro to their Keith.”

 

Allura fought a smile. In some ways she thought Lance was the Shiro to her Keith. Especially when she watched the way Keith gently held Shiro and remembered… remembered a horrible, heart-ripping pain.

 

“Allura,” Lance said insistently, and she blinked away images of his broken body and the moment she’d thought she’d lost him.

 

They’d never talked about it, and Allura wasn’t even sure she could make the words come out.

 

“Allura,” Lance repeated, leaning forward in his chair as if that’d help him see her better.

 

She took a shaky breath. “I hope—I hope you know how much I care about you, Lance. You’re my best friend.”

 

Lance looked taken aback but dredged up an affectionate smile for her. “Of course, Allura.”

 

***

 

Lance settled with his back against the wall as Keith sifted through the Marmora outpost, turning up useful items that Lance never would have found. Krolia was doing the same, their familiarity with Marmora equipment and protocols speeding up the process.

 

Allura was talking to Keith while he worked, probably adding her own messages to whatever transmission Keith intended to send to Kolivan. Lance wondered if Allura’s concern for Shiro was because she’d known that Shiro was no longer bonded to Black. Shiro had told them all once they’d landed, Keith beside him with an arm looped around Shiro’s waist. Shiro insisted that he was fine, but Lance remembered the clone’s stubbornness about being a paladin when they’d played Monsters and Mana. He had the unhappy feeling that Shiro was playing off the loss.

 

Lance didn’t have a chance to fret because Allura found her way over to him, evidently done with Keith. There was a crease between her brows that told him she was worrying over something. He couldn’t help it, he pressed a thumb to it as if he could banish it with just a touch, and she went cross-eyed watching him.

 

“What’s up Allura?” he asked, dropping his hand.

 

Her eyes followed the movement and she let out a breath, refocusing.

 

“I don’t know how to handle the Garrison higher ups. Shiro gave me some advice, but when it comes down to it, they’re stuffy old men and I’m a woman in power. And not the kind of power they like to recognize,” she said wearily.

 

Keith hadn’t had anything helpful to offer, he was the poster child for exactly what _not_ to do. Even Matt had shrugged helplessly. She was female, she was alien, she was a _princess,_ and she took zero crap from anyone.

 

Lance’s eyes glinted dangerously, but he offered her a sharp smile. “I think I have some ideas.”

 

It went like this: she would give them absolutely no opportunities to get the upper hand. She’d assert herself (politely of course) and stick to her guns unless compromise was truly the best solution. She’d be firm, calm, and as Lance put it, do with them what’d she’d been doing with the coalition this entire time.

 

“Is it really that easy?” she asked him, disbelieving.

 

Lance snorted. “Of course not. They’re used to getting what they want. They’re arrogant, they’ll push hard, and they’ll try and use us against you.”

 

“Oh, that’s reassuring,” Allura said dryly.

 

Lance’s face softened and he gave her elbow a gentle squeeze. “You’re going to do great, Allura. You’re not the same person that started this journey any more than the rest of us are. You’re a paladin of Voltron, a great person, and a great friend.”

 

Allura dragged him into a hug that he was absolutely unprepared for but returned warmly. Her hair was down for the first time in days and Lance resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in it. It was hard not to wonder if it felt as soft as it looked.

 

“Thank you, Lance. You always know what I need to hear.”

 

“Just returning the favor,” Lance demurred.

 

Allura fought the urge to scowl and instead lightly pinched his side as she pulled back to look at him. “This is the one time you want to be humble? Really?”

 

Lance averted his gaze with a small shrug of his shoulders. “It’s something I’m working on?” he offered.

 

Allura hummed to herself but didn’t push it. “I’m going to go check on Romelle, don’t let Pidge and Hunk set off any fireworks or anything that would alert people to our position.”

 

Lance looked torn, setting off fireworks was fun. “Isn’t it Keith and Shiro’s job to keep them in line?” he said hopefully.

 

Allura’s smile was pleasant. “They’re busy with each other and the Blades at the moment. Besides, aren’t you the right hand of Voltron, Mr. Pilot of the Red lion?”

 

Well, there was no getting out of that one. “Fine,” Lance pouted. “No fireworks. That was so fun on the Galra base though.”

 

“Troublemakers,” Allura grumbled affectionately, and left Lance to it.

 

Fireworks were just one thing on a very long list of fun they could get up to, Lance consoled himself.

 

***

 

Allura swallowed hard and put on her best smile. The team was doing as ordered, paladins and Matt forming a loose arc in front of Krolia, Romelle, and Keith’s wolf Hikari. She could do this, she had to.

 

Before she could open her mouth, Captain Holt was breaking rank to hug his children. Allura thought it was sweet, even if it caused displeasure to ripple through the rest of the military men gathered. Her time to shine, it seemed.

 

“Hello, sirs. My name is Allura, of the planet Altea, and leader if the universal coalition. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said formally.

 

Behind her, Lance coughed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘princess.’

 

Teaching her how to identify ranks based on jacket patches had been a team effort, but Allura was grateful when she was able to pick out the general. He was the one that addressed her, his face impassive.

 

“So Captain Holt has told us. And what are your intentions for Earth, Allura of Altea?” he asked coolly.

 

Allura lifted her chin, refusing to be cowed. “You know by now that your planet is not alone in the universe. My team and I are here to open up discussions about the implications of that.” She nodded toward them. “They’ve given much to protect their home planet, and the universe.”

 

The general eyed her shrewdly. “We will listen, but promise nothing.”

 

Allura inclined her head. “That is all we can ask, thank you.”

 

Shiro, Keith, and Matt were having a side discussion off to the side with a man she supposed had to be Iverson. The eyepatch definitely matched the description, and he did not look enthused. Allura hoped that they weren’t already burning bridges.

 

Fortunately, Iverson got them all moving toward the base. Allura followed the brass, and Lance dropped into place beside her.

 

“You’re doing great,” he told her, his eyes bright.

 

Allura gave him a small, crooked smile. “There’s still a lot to go. But now… now you get to see your family, Lance.”

 

***

 

Lance was so, so unbelievably happy. His abuela squeezed his cheeks until the turned red, his mother hugged him fiercely, and his younger siblings crowded close. The love was tangible, thick enough in the air that Lance could almost feel it when he breathed in.

 

This was what he’d been so homesick for. Earth, yes, but most of all his family. He loved them with everything he had.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed into his mother’s shoulder.

 

His father had his arms looped around the both of them and gave a squeeze before he released them into the clutches of the rest of their massive family.

 

“From what Captain Holt has told us, and from your messages, we have plenty of reason to be proud, Lance. And we’re glad your safe,” his father murmured.

 

Lance sobbed some more and let himself be engulfed by familiar arms. Hunk and Pidge were doing the same, but Allura hung back.

 

This was not for her, and she didn’t want to intrude. Lance’s family was a huge as he’d said, but the kindness in their eyes was easy to see. Allura thought they’d be the kind of people she’d like.

 

The reunion didn’t last long, Iverson and the brass still had things they wanted done. One by one the paladins were grudgingly pulled away from their families. Lance was last, swiping tears off his cheeks.   
  


“I’ll see you guys after,” he promised them.

 

Allura gave his arm a comforting squeeze when he joined her. “They seem very nice,” she told him softly, and earned a smile.

 

“I’ll introduce you to them later,” Lance answered. “They’re gonna love you.”

 

***

 

The meeting was less than enjoyable, but Allura had a part to play, and she wouldn’t hesitate. Not now. Not even in the face of a bunch of grouchy, self-important old men.

 

“We’re here to invite Earth into the coalition,” Allura began without preface. “As you are very much not alone in this universe, there are things that you need to be aware of and involved in.”

 

There was tittering at this statement, and someone spoke up.

 

“And why should we care? We’re strong enough to take whatever is thrown at,” the man said haughtily.

 

Matt just barely managed to pass his laugh off as a cough.

 

“With all due respect, you are incorrect, sir,” Allura said evenly.

 

She still had her polite face on, but fury rolled in her gut. It was this kind of blind arrogance that destroyed planets and disrupted galaxies. Her mouth tasted bitter with the effort of keeping her temper in check.

 

“Earth has superior weapons,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “We will protect ourselves, and deal with these traitors.”

 

A glare swept over the paladins, who bristled in unison.

 

“You will not touch my paladins,” Allura stated, expression stormy.

 

“Unwise of you to threaten the individuals who sacrificed everything to ensure that you still have the ability to be an ass,” Keith said with false mildness.

 

The room erupted. The higher ups were furious, but Pidge was hanging off Matt because she was laughing so hard.

 

Allura was going to have a headache by the end of this. Apparently, they hadn’t been kidding when they’d said Keith did not get along with Garrison officials. What an understatement that was.

 

Lance was silent, his eyes narrowed and watchful.

 

“Enough,” Shiro cut in, pushing to his feet. “Keith is right. We have given more than our share to protect this planet, and we would do it again. You abandoned Matt, Sam, and I to space, and then dragged my name through the mud, yet here we are, willing to work with you. I suggest that you reconsider your attitude.”

 

Allura’s heart hurt for him, but she didn’t interrupt. This was as much his fight as it was hers.

 

Finally the general spoke up. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Allura took a deep breath, aware of Lance’s steady gaze on her. “It’s time for the universe to function as a peaceful, united system. We’ve eliminated the two large threats from the Galra empire, Zarkon and Lotor, but Haggar and the rest of the empire still remain.”

 

Lance leaned forward, elbows on the table. “We need you to be prepared for the eminent attack. They know you’re here, especially Sendak, and think you’re sitting ducks.”

 

Allura nodded. “There are also diplomatic issues that Earth needs to be involved in, things that come with stepping on to the other stage.”

 

The general stared her down. “And you’re certain we can’t just stay out of this entirely?”

 

“Respectfully, no. It was too late even before your mission to Kerberos. The Galra empire knows you’re a soft spot for Voltron,” Allura said, only slightly apologetic. “It’s time.”

 

None of the brass looked happy with that, but there was nothing they could do but agree.

 

“Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I try and make this match the other time line? Silly, silly me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally gets a day off, Lance and Allura get away for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This randomly came flowing out of me so here it is, plz ignore the typos I swear I'll get them later (also it is exactly 2222 words and that pleases me because I'm a simpleton). Anyway enjoy some meet the family fun times!

The meetings took everything out of Allura. From early morning to late evening for a straight week she faced down the interrogation and planning with her team at her side. At night, they returned to the lions, more comfortable sleeping there than at some Garrison issued housing. Shiro and Keith had little to no trust left for the Garrison, and Allura couldn’t blame them. They had a right to be suspicious. Krolia, Romelle, and Coran stuck close for similar reasons.

 

Allura felt guilty for being relieved when the Garrison finally deigned to give them a day off. Her weariness was reflected in her friends’ eyes, but this was her job, after all. She was contemplating being productive on their day off anyway when peaked his head into Blue’s cockpit.

 

“Ready to go?” he asked, all smiles.

 

The frown lines from the last couple days had all but disappeared from his face, and he looked far livelier than she felt.

 

“Pardon?” Allura said, confused.

 

Lance arched an eyebrow. “We’re going to the beach, and then to my family home for dinner. I did promise, didn’t I?”

 

She’d forgotten, honestly. It seemed like such a small thing in the face of an intergalactic alliance, but Lance had promised.

 

“You did,” Allura allowed with a slight smile. “But I understand if you want to spend time with just your family. There’s things I should do around here anyway.”

 

“Allura,” Lance said sharply. All good humor was gone from his face, replaced by an intensity that pinned Allura to the spot.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” she tried, and sighed. Didn’t want to what? Lead him on? Give him hope for something she was so confused about?

 

Lance waved a hand at her before she could spiral too far down that train of thought. “Nope, no apologies, let’s just go.”

 

Allura didn’t protest again, only took the folded pile of clothing he handed her with a confused look.

 

“They’re shorts. Beaches and full-length dresses don’t really go together. I mean, unless it’s a wedding, but that’s a different story,” Lance babbled. “Anyway, you’ll be much more comfortable in that if you want to go change.”

 

Now that she gave him a closer look, Allura realized that Lance was also wearing shorts and a t-shirt. At this point it wasn’t even worth asking him where he’d found stuff to fit her, it was easier just to go with the flow.

 

“I’m gonna go change I guess, and then we can go?” Allura said, more of a question than a statement.

 

Lance nodded, so Allura ducked away. The shorts were… strange. Allura couldn’t remember the last time so much of her bare legs were showing. At least the t-shirt was comfortable and covered a reasonable amount of skin. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tried not to feel too self-conscious when she rejoined Lance.

 

His eyes stayed on her face, his cheery mood returned. “Now you’re ready for the beach. Take us away, princess. I’ll give you directions.”

 

Allura dropped into the pilot’s seat but threw him a look over her shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to pilot?” she asked quietly.

 

Something like sorrow flashed through Lance’s eyes but it was gone before Allura could call him out on it. A determined smile curled his lips instead.

 

“No, you’re her paladin Allura. I wouldn’t want to offend Red anyhow,” Lance deflected.

 

Blue’s sullenness about that ate at the edges of Allura’s focus, but she wouldn’t push Lance. “If you say so,” Allura murmured.

 

“I do. Blue knows she’ll always be my girl.”

 

Blue rumbled in response to that, and Allura smiled. “Alright, let’s go then.”

 

***

 

Lance was surprisingly good at giving directions, and they kept high enough as not to be spotted or interrupt any airline routes. Blue, who seemed to know exactly what they were doing, fizzled with excitement. Allura had never had the opportunity to take Blue to a planet with a lot of water, but she knew Lance had once, and Blue loved it.

 

“Ah, this is good if you want to set down. This beach isn’t accessible by foot so I don’t think anyone will bother us,” Lance said.

 

Allura tightened her hands on the controls but Blue was already way ahead of her. It was not so much a ‘set down’ as it was a high-speed plummet nose first into the water. Blue had wisely chosen to do so far enough off shore that the water was plenty deep, but Allura still yelled. And yelled loudly until Lance’s hysterical laughter broke through the haze.

 

“I should have warned you that she uh, is really enthusiastic about water. You should have felt it when Hunk and I went to that mermaid planet,” Lance said when he got his breath back.

 

They were fully submerged, and Allura gazed outwards as a few fish swam lazily past them. The untethered joy flooding her senses from Blue almost knocked her off her feet, so intense was the rush. She reached out and Lance’s fingers curled around hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

 

“It’s a lot, I know,” he murmured.

 

Blue shot through the water and frolicked around until both Allura and Lance pleaded motion sickness from all the spinning.

 

“She’s so happy,” Allura said wonderingly as Blue finally deigned to deliver them to the beach.

 

Lance’s smile was soft. “Yeah. I think it was hard for her to spend so much time on this planet, stuck in a desert cave knowing that this was barely a hop away from her.”

 

Blue rumbled as they finally stepped down onto the beach, Lance with casual confidence and Allura with cautious awe.

 

“Here,” Lance offered Allura a hand and helped her get a footing on the sand. “I’m sure you can guess that the ocean is dangerous. There are rip currents to watch out for, and sometimes critters, though I think Blue probably scared them all off.”

 

Blue shifted so that she was standing in the water again and Lance threw her a grin.

 

“Ah, we should take our shoes off too,” Lance realized, and plopped promptly down on the sand out of reach of the waves.

 

He left them even farther up, out of reach of the tide, and waited for Allura to do the same.

 

“It feels weird under my toes,” Allura said, making a face.

 

Lance glanced down at her feet, and in the process got a glimpse of the legs he’d been very intently avoiding looking at. Allura didn’t deserve to be ogled at. _Straight face Lance, straight face_ he chanted in his head.

 

“I like it,” Lance shrugged. “Sometimes we bury one of my siblings in the sand. Or me, if I’m too slow.”

 

Allura looked slightly alarmed at the notion but Lance beckoned her toward the water. The remnants of a wave lapped at his toes and Lance let out a content sigh. Beside him, Allura dipped her toes in first, then dared go all the way up to her ankles. Lance let her take her time but waded out as far as he could go without getting his shorts soaking wet. One day he’d get to swim again properly, but for now, this was enough.

 

For a while the only sounds were the waves crashing and Blue’s splashing about in the water. Lance flicked water at her playfully and had to move quickly to avoid going under in the veritable tsunami Blue responded with. Allura watched them with amusement, laughter lines finally replacing the creases from frowns.

 

“I feel at peace,” she told Lance quietly when he finally stopped fooling around with Blue and returned to stand beside her.

 

“The ocean has a way of doing that,” Lance agreed, his eyes half-lidded and content.

 

The sun was dropping in the sky, reflecting its purples, pinks, and reds in Allura’s bright hair. It was almost too much to resist touching, but Lance held himself back. They were friends, just friends, and he respected that. Whatever it took to make Allura happy, he could withstand, and being her friend was wonderful just within itself. Anyone who spoke with her would know of her kind soul and warrior’s spirit.

 

She’d saved his life countless times, and possibly brought him back once. Lance was happy to be able to see her every day and be assured of her continued wellbeing. The ache in his chest was a footnote to be ignored.

 

Allura glanced over and caught him watching her, her blue eyes curious. “Lance?”

 

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. Lost in thought. We should get going or we’ll be late to dinner.”

 

Allura tried not to look too apprehensive about that, but Lance bumped her elbow gently with his.

 

“They’re going to love you,” he promised.

 

***

 

Stepping into Lance’s home, Allura really hoped that he was right. There were so _many_ of them. Sisters, brothers, nieces and nephews. His mother, his abuela, and assorted aunt or uncle. Allura was absurdly glad for all the courtly gatherings Alfor made her suffer through as a child because it was the only way that she could remember their names. Introductions were done in a hurry as there was food on the stove and children to mind, but she still felt welcome. The language they used amongst each other was beautiful, with rolling r’s and a warmth that Allura could practically feel in her chest.

 

Lance, who was at the sink peeling some form of food Allura didn’t recognize, crooked a finger at her. “You’re not too overwhelmed, are you?” he asked worriedly when she was within earshot.

 

Allura shook her head. “I’m fine, Lance,” she promised with a small smile.

 

Lance still looked concerned but his abuela whisked her way between them.

 

“Does your young lady know how to chop vegetables?” she asked Lance, though her eyes went to Allura.

 

“I can do it,” Allura spoke up before Lance could interject. She’d seen Hunk do it many times, and Allura was no stranger to a sword. A small knife wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Lance’s abuela beamed at her and she got settled near the sink with a towering pile of vegetables. It was a comfortable rhythm, Allura could see why Hunk would enjoy it so much. As soon as that task was completed she was led somewhere else and the pattern continued until they were all seated for dinner. Allura was between Lance and his sister Veronica, who’s eyes glinted mischievously as she glanced between Lance and Allura.  

 

More food was laid out on the table than Allura was used to seeing at banquets, and she tried new foods as Lance caught up with his family. No heavy topics were touched until the meal was finished and Allura was weakly fending off attempts by everyone around her to feed her even more. As soon as most of the dishes were cleared by the younger family members, Lance allowed his niece and nephew to sit on each knee as he recounted his tale.

 

Allura kept quiet, partly because this was not her tale to tell, and partly because she liked hearing it from Lance’s point of view. Here, tucked between his family and contentedly full, she felt at home.

 

There were points in the story where curious gazes fell on her, and Allura bore them. There was a theme though, she realized, as Lance neared the end of the story. For all Lance’s usual blustering, he’d downplayed his role in the entire thing.

 

“If I may,” Allura spoke up when Lance seemed to have wrapped up his tale. “Lance is such a vital part of Voltron, and he’s saved so many lives, including mine. He’s a hero, and a good friend.”

 

Lance was glad that the low light hid his blush because he was getting several knowing looks, particularly from his mother and brother Marco, about being a good friend.

 

“Thank you for looking out for him, Allura. It seems you’ve taught him a number of things I never managed,” his mother said with wicked humor. “You’re always welcome in my home.”

 

It was Allura’s turn to flush slightly, and she dipped her head as Lance whined, “Ma,” and set the whole table laughing.

 

They stayed long enough to help with dishes, and Allura regretted having to tell Lance it was time to go.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly as they stepped outside. “I know you missed them, I wish we had more time.”

 

The night was cool, a balm to Allura’s warm skin. Lance surprised her by smiling, his teeth flashing in the light seeping out of the windows.

 

“It’s okay, Allura. This will always be home, but I have two families now, and I’m happy helping people as a part of Voltron,” Lance reassured her. “I’ve finally found my place.”

 

“I’m glad,” Allura said when she could speak around the lump in her throat. “Thank you for letting me meet your family. They’re wonderful, I forgot how much I missed that.”

 

Lance looped an arm around her waist and hugged her close. “You’re always welcome Allura.”

 

Allura tried to ignore the way her heart thrashed a furious beat in her chest. It was too soon, too fast for it to get broken again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ dreamworks: I appreciate your enthusiasm but you're throwing a monkey wrench in my plans (Damn you SDCC)
> 
> No spoilers here, but I'm going to try and wrap this up before season 7 drops (lord help me) so that I don't have to contend with canon (I'm excited for S7 though holy hellllll) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some sibling shenanigans.

 

“You, Hunk, and Pidge have the next three days to go home and spend time with your families,” Allura told Lance without preamble.

  
He was the only one around. Keith and Shiro were working on something with Krolia, Pidge and Hunk were building some new contraption, and Romelle was keeping Coran company.

 

Lance tilted his head, shooting her a confused look. “But don’t we have to be in meetings?”

 

Allura gave him a dry smile. “The Garrison would love for the three of you to be there, but I put my foot down. Shiro, Keith, and I will hold attend the meetings with the others while you’re away.”

 

Lance was quick to put two and two together. “We’re leaving soon.”

 

She made an apologetic face. “Yes. I’m sorry Lance. We need to go to Olkarion and get the new castle ship built, the coalition can’t wait forever.”

 

Allura sighed. “That, and I must return to Oriande as well. It seems that the white lion requires something of Shiro.”

 

“The white lion? You mean the one that tried to eat everyone but you and Lotor? That white lion?” Lance said, disbelieving.

 

All Allura could do was shrug tiredly. “It calls to him the way Blue called Keith in the desert. The universe is changing, I’m afraid we’ll have to scramble to keep up.”

 

The worry lines were back on her face, Lance noticed unhappily. Allura handled meetings and debates like a champ, but they took their toll.

 

“And you’re sure you can’t take some time off with us as well?” Lance asked gently.

 

Allura smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m sure. The three of us that don’t have family on Earth want to do this for you, we talked about it. Spend time with your family, Lance. It’ll be a while before we’re back I’m afraid.”

 

She clearly wasn’t going to back down on this, so Lance nodded reluctantly.

 

“I guess I should go tell them then. Don’t work too hard while we’re gone okay?” Lance said, reaching over to give Allura’s arm a gentle squeeze.

 

“I won’t,” Allura answered, despite the fact that it was probably a lie.

 

Lance strode off, and she was left with the lingering feeling of warm fingers on her arm.

 

***

 

Lance was determined to make the most of being home. He was not so naïve now, or at least, not as naïve when he left Earth the first time. Lance has been fighting in a war. An intergalactic war with giant space lions, sure, but it was a war. People died in war. _Shiro_ died in that war.

 

Lance did not intend to die, but it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little extra time with his family either. Most of them were at work during the day, but he did chores and cooked with his grandmother. He went to the beach and swam until his muscles burned. It was comforting, and it was home, but Lance missed Pidge’s jabs and Hunk’s particular brand of humor. And of course, Allura.

 

His family seemed content to just enjoy his presence until the second night. Everyone was gathered for a massive dinner, and his niece and nephew were giving everyone a run for their money. Lance stepped out into the cooling dusk for some air. He should have noticed Veronica sneaking up on him, but home was the one place he didn’t think he had to be on guard. He should have known, though.

 

“Oh hey Lance,” Veronica said casually, blocking his path back inside.

 

Luis poked his head out the door, grinned, and dragged Marco out after him. “Good job cornering him, Vero.”

 

“This is too easy, I almost feel bad,” Marco mused, eyes glinting with amusement.

 

Lance groaned. He really should have seen this coming. “We could just, not do this…” he tried weakly.

 

Veronica cackled. “Oh no. You brought home a pretty girl and we want to know what’s up. You didn’t even make eyes at her _once_. We have to make sure you’re still the Lance we know and love.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Really, Vero, really?”

 

Luis, the youngest, leaned into Lance’s shoulder. It made Lance’s throat tight when he realized just how much his brother had grown while he was gone.

 

“C’mon bro, what gives?” Luis wheedled.

 

Marco raised his eyebrows. As the eldest and with children of his own, he had the most patience out of the four of them.

 

“Nothing,” Lance mumbled evasively, only to get three sets of disbelieving eyes on him.

 

He sighed and scuffed his shoe in the dirt. “I dunno, I guess my outlook has changed. Allura is my friend, a _good_ friend. But we only got there once I realized that I was going about things the completely wrong way.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows were in her hairline and she elbowed Luis before he could say something stupid.

 

“Did you finally give up on the awful pickup lines and far too forward flirting,” she asked, aghast.

 

Lance’s cheeks flamed and he pointedly refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Marco was the first to drape an arm around Lance’s shoulder, and then Veronica hung off his other side. Luis cackled and stretched as far as he could to hug all of them.

 

“You’ve grown up,” Marco murmured in Lance’s ear.

 

All Lance could do was shrug.

 

In his other ear, Veronica said, “That still doesn’t fully explain Allura.”

 

Lance groaned. “We’re just friends,” he repeated tiredly.

 

His brothers let him free, but Veronica still hung off his arms. “But you want to be more than just friends, right?” she pressed.

 

Lance shook her off gently. “I have… strong feelings for Allura, but I’m not going to push that, Vero. I value our friendship, and she just went through a rough thing with someone else.”

 

Veronica made an indistinct noise. “Does she know how you feel?”

 

Lance choked on a laugh. “No. It’s not fair to put that on her right now. I want to be her friend and support her.”

 

Luis wolf whistled. “Oh brother, you have it so bad.”

 

“Alright, I’ve had it with all of you,” Lance growled.

 

Luis stuck his tongue out and bolted as Lance reached for him. They did several laps around the house, and Luis learned that Lance had put on a lot more muscle when he got knuckles rubbed on his scalp for his troubles.

 

***

 

“Romelle?” Allura said, approaching the other Altean.

 

Coran was off with the Holts working on plans for the castle, and Lance was with his family. It’d hit her abruptly that morning that the mice couldn’t go to the meetings. Normally they rode in Lance’s pockets because none of Allura’s formal wear had any. She needed to fix that, but the mice had become rather attached to Lance and didn’t seem to mind. But without Lance...

 

“Yes Allura?” Romelle asked, polite but curious.

 

Not for the last time, Allura wished she had more time to just sit and talk with Romelle. Coran did it sometimes, but Allura barely had time to take a breath at this point.

 

“Would you mind if the mice stayed with you today? Normally they ride with Lance, but,” Allura shrugged helplessly.

 

The mice, who were clustered on her shoulder and under her hair, chittered. “Yes, I know, but he has his family,” she reminded them.

 

Romelle, to her credit, had never so much as blinked at Allura’s connection to the mice. Then again, she’d spent how long with Keith’s cosmic wolf, and then there was Kaltenecker to contend with. Allura was glad Krolia had volunteered to look after the cow in Lance’s absence because she had no idea what to do with the thing.

 

“Of course,” Romelle said, eyes crinkling in amusement. “As long as it’s not the… cow?” she turned the unfamiliar word over on her tongue.

 

Allura chuckled. “I know, this planet is strange. Lance tells me that we’d have seen stranger creatures had we not landed in the desert portion.”

 

Romelle quirked an eyebrow. “Have you not seen the lizards? Or the scorpions? They’re strange enough for me. Keith made Coran and I sit through a lecture about the dangers of the desert.”

 

That sounded like a Keith thing to do. He had the most experience, after all, besides Krolia.

 

“Ah, here.” Allura stretched her arm out and Romelle cupped her palms. “Go on, guys. I’m going to be late to another stuffy meeting.”

 

The mice wished her luck and scampered down to settle in Romelle’s hands. “Thank you again, Romelle,” Allura sighed.

 

Romelle flashed her a quick smile. “No problem, Allura. Good luck.”

 

Allura snorted under her breath. She’d probably need it.

 

***

 

Allura didn’t realize how steadying Lance’s presence was in meetings until she had to sit through them without him. Shiro and Keith were good and supportive and all that, but they also tended to pay way more attention to each other.

 

She didn’t begrudge them that, not in the slightest, but it did make her wish fiercely that Lance was there to make funny faces behind people’s backs when they weren’t looking. Allura was forcing herself not to make an ugly face at something someone was saying when Shiro leaned into her space.

 

“You good?” he asked out of the side of his mouth, never taking his eyes off the person speaking.

 

Allura couldn’t help but admire the calm way he’d been handling these meetings. There was no way that it was easy for him, but he powered through it anyway.

 

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, keeping her voice low.

 

Shiro arched an eyebrow but didn’t push the issue. Allura thought he looked much better than he had. Pidge had put a cap on the severed tech that had once been his arm. There had been no more talk about a replacement arm, though Allura had seen Pidge working on plans for one in her spare time. Earth didn’t have the necessary technology, it’d have to wait until they went to Olkarion, which thankfully would be soon.

 

Allura was ready to be in action again.

 

The conversation demanded her attention again, and Allura sighed as she was forced to go another round over their upcoming departure. Earth wanted Voltron to stay and protect it, but that wasn’t fair. Earth wasn’t the only planet they’d promised to protect.

 

Across the table, Keith’s eyes sparked. This was going to be a long day indeed.

 

***

 

Lance returned late in the evening on the third day. He stopped to check in on Kaltenecker before seeking Allura out. She was hunched over a thick bundle of papers near the fire that could only be plans for the new castle ship.

 

“Miss me?” Lance teased lightly as he dropped down beside her.

 

Allura glanced up, taking in his relaxed posture and the sense of _belonging_ that came off of him in waves. She smiled, “Yes.”

 

Strangely enough, Lance wasn’t surprised by that, and not in a cocky way. He and Allura, they got along. They were friends.

 

“Sorry to leave you to the sharks,” Lance said, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge.

 

Allura huffed at that, but let her head fall onto Lance’s shoulder. “It wasn’t that bad,” she disagreed, covering a yawn.

 

Lance gave a disbelieving snort.

 

“I’m ready to be moving again, it’s hard to just sit here in meetings when there are people out there that need us,” Allura admitted.

 

Lance shifted, ignoring Allura’s grumbled protests, to drape an arm over her shoulders. She resettled, glaring at him.

 

“It’s more comfortable that way,” he told her straight-faced. “But I know what you mean. Not long now,” he soothed.

 

“A day and a half,” Allura agreed with a sigh. “Hunk and Pidge need to confirm some defensive things so that Earth is not a sitting duck. I don’t trust that Sendak will stay away.”

 

Lance glared into the flames. Sendak had better stay far away from his family. Allura yawned again, turning her face into his chest to hide it. The arm draped around her shoulders was a moment of weakness for Lance, but Allura didn’t seem to mind it. _It’s a friendly gesture of comfort_ Lance told himself. _It’s fine_.

 

“You should go to bed,” Lance said aloud.

 

Allura scrubbed at her eyes. “I’m fine.”

 

Lance tipped his chin down to give her a knowing look.

 

“Okay fine, fine. I’m going. Goodnight, Lance,” she gave in, clambering to her feet and having a quick stretch.

 

Lance smiled softly. “Goodnight, Allura.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes I am so sorry. Real life has been kicking my butt. This is a little shorter than I wanted, but I'm going to write a nice wrap up final chapter to follow this (hopefully before s7 drops on Friday and we all die :D )

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Lance murmured to himself, pausing at Red’s feet while Allura and Shiro engaged in formal goodbyes.

 

Red rumbled and he tilted his head back to offer her a slight smile. “I’m fine,” he promised. “I just know I’ll miss them a lot.”  
  
“Talking to your lion, Lance?” Pidge jabbed casually, but he could hear the hoarseness in her voice.

 

Hunk wasn’t speaking at all. He’d already climbed into Yellow, swiping furiously at his eyes. Nothing about this was easy. Only Keith, Shiro, and the non-natives were handling this goodbye without flinching. Lance stepped toward Pidge, reaching out to clasp her forearm.

 

“We’ll see them again soon,” he murmured, and Pidge sniffed.

 

“Of course we will,” she muttered, more to herself than to him.

 

She pulled away as Matt approached, slinging an arm around her shoulder as they walked to Green.

 

Lance glanced at the farewell group. Allura met his gaze for the briefest moment, and he dipped his head. Time to go. Red’s presence was soothing as he climbed into the cockpit, settling in the chair. It wasn’t long after that.

 

“Up and out, guys,” Keith’s steady voice came over the comms.

 

Lance tried not to hold that against him as Red rocketed into the air. Keith’s family was always with him.

 

***

 

Allura couldn’t shake the sense of urgency that had been plaguing her since they set foot on Olkarion. She did all she could to assist with constructing the castle, but that was more Coran and Hunk’s expertise than hers. Pidge helped as well, when she wasn’t busily working on Shiro’s new arm. Keith was wherever Shiro was, to no one’s surprise. They hadn’t been separated for longer than an hour or two since Allura had pulled Shiro’s essence out of the Black lion.

 

The only person she hadn’t seen much of was Lance. He’d been awfully quiet since their arrival, interacting more with the Olkari than the team once he realized that there wasn’t anything he could do to help. Not that he hadn’t tried anyway, but Hunk had shooed him away after he knocked over a second tool kit.

 

Allura sighed through her nose and left Coran to his work. She wandered through the quarters the Olkari had so generously given them but saw no sign of Lance. It wasn’t until she went several blocks into the city that she found him chatting with some Olkari in the downtown market.

 

“Lance!” she called, and he looked over, a smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Allura,” he greeted, and quietly excused himself from the conversation. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for you,” she answered easily. “I feel like I haven’t seen you at all this week.”

 

Lance ducked his head to hide his blush, falling into step at Allura’s side. “Ah, yeah. Pidge and Hunk banned me from coming anywhere near the construction, and Keith and Shiro are.. um… well.” He laughed awkwardly.

 

“Sickeningly into each other?” Allura offered helpfully.

 

“Yeah, that. So I’ve been exploring to kill time,” he shrugged.

 

“Mind if I explore with you for a bit? I’m afraid I’m not much of a help to them either,” Allura laughed lightly.

 

Lance grinned. “Of course! Maybe you’ll recognize some of the foods in the market, I’m sure Hunk would love it if we brought back some new ingredients for him to toy with.”

 

Allura smiled and allowed him to lead the way down a couple streets to the market. It was bustling, as it was still early in the day, so she stuck close. They wandered, examining the fresh food until Allura had selected a decent amount of new things for Hunk. Lance carried them while she paid, evidently Coran had figured out an arrangement that allowed them to pay the Olkari for goods.

 

Lance got her caught up on all the recent gossip as they went. “And Hunk pelted them with utensils until they got out of his kitchen with that ‘cute but unsanitary sap,’” he finished his story, a wide grin splitting his face.

 

Hands over her mouth, Allura tried to stifle her laughter. “But they’re sweet?”

 

“Ohhhh ho ho ho no. It’s ‘sweet’ until you walk in on them making out one too many times,” Lance protested, waving his index finger in the air.

 

Alright, fine. He had a bit of a point. Allura loved Shiro and Keith dearly, but sometimes just being in the same room as them felt like she’d accidently stepped into something far too intimate.

 

His story told, Lance hummed to himself for a full block before Allura spoke up.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah Allura?” he answered, flicking her a curious look.

 

“Are you… are you..okay?” Allura stumbled over her words.

 

She couldn’t find the right way to phrase what she wanted to get across. Did he miss his family? Did not having a purpose right now chafe at him as much as it did her?

 

Lance’s free hand landed on her elbow, halting her spiraling thoughts.

 

“I’m okay Allura,” he said quietly. “I miss them, and it’s weird to be in this limbo right now, but I know that it’s important.

 

The smile was gone, but she could read the earnesty in his gaze.

 

“You know you can talk to me if you’re not thought, right?” Allura pushed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I know,” Lance murmured, blue eyes seeming to look directly into Allura’s soul. “Thank you.”

 

She ducked her head to hide the faint blush that crawled across her cheeks. “Don’t mention it. We should probably take this stuff to Hunk.”

 

“Lead the way then, princess,” Lance teased.

 

***

 

Lance’s face was hard to read, and it made Allura uneasy. “You and Shiro are going back to Oriande? Just the two of you?”

 

“No one else can go, Lance. We already know the white lion won’t accept anyone but me,” Allura sighed, conveniently leaving out the only other person who’d ever been.

 

“But you think it will accept Shiro,” Lance concluded.

 

“It’s been calling him, we can’t ignore that. Besides, I can feel something shifting,” Allura murmured. “Something big. We’ve made it over one hurdle, but we’re not done just yet.”

 

Lance scrunched his nose. “I don’t like the sound of that. Don’t we have enough going on already?”

 

Allura’s answering smile was tired. “Yes, but there’s always more.”

 

“No rest for the wicked,” Lance snorted. “Figures.”

 

It wasn’t a saying that was familiar to Allura, so she pegged it as another one of those Earth oddities. Lance was full of them, and she logged them as a never-ending list of curiosities.

 

“Hey,” Lance said, his tone pensive. “Promise me you’ll be safe out there?”

 

Allura exhaled softly and drank in the comfort of his presence. “Yeah. I promise Lance.”

 

***

 

“Hey, this is my sulk-spot,” Lance complained when Keith invaded his favorite balcony, that massive cosmic wolf of his on his heels.

 

He’d come out to sit after lunch when Hunk and Pidge went back to working on the castle. Allura and Shiro had been gone for a full day now, enough time that Lance should have accounted for Keith’s lack of a tether.

 

As it was, he ended up on the receiving end of one of Keith’s unimpressed eyebrow wiggles.

 

“I don’t see your name on it,” Keith challenged, though without the heat they’d used to exchange.

 

“Sit down, fidget pants,” Lance said, not bothering to hide his amusement.

 

Keith looked relieved for a fleeting moment before he plopped down next to Lance. The cosmic wolf, Hikari Keith called her, followed, setting her head in Keith’s lap. There was no telling as to whether Keith was in a chatty mood or not today, so Lance waited him out.

 

“Are you worried too?” Keith asked, his voice rasping slightly.

 

Lance glanced at him, trying to choose his words carefully. It wasn’t something he’d used to bother with, but Lance had learned the value of a brain-mouth filter.

 

“Is it bad if I say that I’m not?” Lance asked with a breathy laugh. “I mean, they’re two of the most capable people I’ve ever known.”

 

Keith’s scrutinizing gaze made Lance want to squirm, but he determinedly kept gazing out over the city.

 

“No, I think you’re right,” Keith said, picking at a speck of dirt on his pants. “It’s just… hard when you care about them that much.”

 

Lance couldn’t believe that the tables had been turned on him like this. Since when did Keith try and give relationship advice? This was obscene.

 

“Keith—” he warned.

 

It only made Keith’s mulish expression set further into stone. Damn.

 

“You love her,” Keith said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

Lance clenched his jaw. “Yes.”

 

“But you haven’t told her.”

 

“She deserves someone far better, Keith. And she doesn’t like me like that. Not after everything that went down with Lotor,” Lance retorted, hating the words even as they left his mouth. “We’re good friends, that’s it.”

 

Keith smacked the back of his head. “You’re an idiot,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

“How am I the idiot?” Lance protested. “How long were you and Shiro ‘just good friends,’ huh?”

 

Unblinking, Keith stared at him, waiting for him to get it.

 

Lance hissed, “Oh you tricky—”

 

Keith smirked.

 

“That was just… wow Keith. Wow. I didn’t think you had it in you,” Lance huffed.

 

Keith shrugged, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. “Do you see what I mean?”

 

“You needn’t be so smug,” Lance grumbled.

 

In Keith’s lap, Hikari chuffed. “Nah, I think it’s deserved. So, are you going to tell her?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Lance said begrudgingly. “I liked it better when you didn’t meddle in my love life though.”

 

Keith shrugged. “If you tell her, I won’t have to again.”

 

“….Touché.”

 

“Do you want to go spar for a bit? I can show you more moves with the Altean broadsword form of your bayard,” Keith offered.

 

“Anything to end this conversation,” Lance said fervently.

 

Keith chuckled and shoved Hikari off his lap so that he could get up. “Let’s go then. A distraction would be welcome.”

 

Lance’s face softened. “They really will be okay, Keith. You know that right.”

 

Keith’s expression was wry. “Yeah, I do. Now come on, there’s a lot I want to show you.”   
  
“Yeah yeah, lead the way.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I'm so sorry this took 5ever, but here's a gentle wrap-up.

Allura and Shiro’s return was a rather quiet affair. The Olkari were too busy working on the castle to be bothered, and the pair were exhausted. Keith had an arm around Shiro the instant he stepped out of Blue, and they were talking in hushed voices.

  
Lance went to Allura as she sagged and offered his arm. She took it gratefully, leaning into him an closing her eyes.

 

“Hi,” she breathed.

 

“So uh, what’s with Shiro’s eyes?” Lance asked, eyeing the weird glow that Shiro had going on. Keith was now in the process of trying to bundle him off to bed.

 

“He’s acting as a vessel for the white lion until I’m able to build it a solid form, like Blue.”

 

“Ooooookay then. That’s totally… normal. Yeah. Normal,” Lance said with a nervous laugh.

 

Allura simply shrugged, an aborted movement of only one side of her body. Lance shook his head.

 

“C’mon, if Shiro is getting hustled off to bed, then you probably should be too. I know that magic stuff drains you,” Lance murmured.

 

Allura’s only response was a grunt, which he took as permission to walk her to the room that the Olkari had set aside for her. He initially hesitated on the threshold, letting Allura go through without him, but when she stood in the space as if lost, he followed. He took the helmet from her first and helped with several pieces of her armor before she retreated to the attached bathroom to remove the rest.

 

Lance straightened up the room and perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed while he waited. Allura reemerged with wet hair and clothed in what Lance assumed were her pajamas. She yawned hard enough to show most of her teeth, and Lance hopped up so that she could dive face first into the bed. And then just… lay there.

 

“Uh, Allura?” Lance said uncertainly.

 

She groaned.

 

“You uh... you okay?”

 

“Tirrreeddddd,” she whined, her voice muffled by the mattress.

 

It was the most childish thing he’d ever heard out of her, so she truly was beyond the point of exhaustion. Gingerly Lance maneuvered her until she was laying on her side, watching him with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Lance,” she mumbled.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

 

“Stay?” she said hopefully.

 

“Stay where? Here?” he asked uneasily. “Are you sure about that?”

 

Allura nodded emphatically into the pillow, which surely made about a thousand knots in her hair. Lance waffled between staying just until she fell asleep, which couldn’t be long, and actually _staying_. The decision was made for him when slender fingers closed around his wrist.

 

“Please?” she whispered, and Lance’s resolve to leave was shredded.

  
“Okay,” he agreed quietly, kicking his shoes off before easing onto the bed beside her.

 

It was just wide enough to accommodate the both of them, and Allura scooted to make room. He wriggled to get settled, mindful to give her a respectful amount of space. That lasted all of thirty seconds, because the moment he got settled Allura was on him, settling her head on his chest.

 

“Uhhh,” he mumbled, but she didn’t move an inch, so he settled for working the knots out of her hair with gentle fingers.

 

It was something he’d done for his sister before she’d chopped her hair, and it was surprisingly comforting. Allura’s breaths slipped into something deeper and she was out cold before he got the first major knot undone. Lance worked until his eyes got too heavy to keep open and he slept as well.

 

***

 

Lance woke to a mouthful of hair and Allura burrowed into his side. She had an arm around his torso in a vice grip, and Lance wryly thought that he’d never foreseen her strength being used that way. It took a few minutes of gentle prying to get free, and when he slid out of the bed, Allura made a soft noise of protest and curled up on herself.

 

It was too much.

 

Lance ducked out of the room, heart beating a furious rhythm in his chest. They were _friends_. He never should have agreed to stay last night, even if it had been innocent.

 

He staggered into the small kitchen area Hunk had conquered, and was greeted by Hunk’s chipper smile, a grunt from Pidge, and Keith’s sleepy gaze. Sinking into a chair, Lance put his head in his arms on the table top.

 

“Uh, Lance buddy, do you want some breakfast?” Hunk asked, peering at him with concern.

 

He made a disgruntled noise in response, which Hunk must have taken to be a yes because a plate of food was set on the table next to his head.

 

“Who broke Lance?” Pidge muttered from her corner. Her glasses were askew on her face, and bags lingered under her eyes.

 

Keith was quiet until Lance picked his head up long enough to dig into his breakfast. “Did you talk to her?”

 

Lance covered his face with his hands. “ _No_. She asked me to stay with her last night after I walked her to her room, and I couldn’t say no so I did. I should have just left,” he whimpered.

 

Pidge openly stared. “I don’t know where to start. With Lance sleeping in Allura’s room or the fact that it appears he is taking love advice from _Keith_.”

 

Keith glared at her. “I give good advice, thank you.”

 

Hunk got in between them. “I’m sure you do Keith,” he said placatingly, and looked at Lance. “Lance, she asked you to stay. Do you really think she doesn’t like you back?”

 

Lance whined again, slouching down in his chair.

 

“Just talk to her,” Keith sighed. “I promise, it’ll be fine.”

 

***

 

Lance did not talk to Allura. He avoided her instead, ducking down hallways and darting out of rooms when she entered them. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn’t know what else to do.

 

It wasn’t until he accidentally overheard Allura talking to Keith and Shiro that he realized he was being a jerk.

 

“I don’t understand, why is he avoiding me?” she asked, frowning at the floor.

 

Keith and Shiro exchanged a look. Shiro set a comforting hand on Allura’s shoulder and Keith shifted his weight.

 

“Just talk to him,” Keith said helplessly.

 

“That’s easier said than done,” Allura muttered bitterly.

 

Shiro squeezed her shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

 

Lance darted off and didn’t reappear until late in the afternoon. The team was spread out to their usual spots: Pidge, Hunk, and Coran working on the castle, and Keith and Shiro doing whatever they did when no one was paying attention. Even Krolia and Romelle had things to do. And Allura… Allura was working on the white lion.

 

She was making incredible progress on it from what Lance could tell as he approached.

 

Allura turned at the sound of footsteps and stared at him a long moment before turning back to her work. “Are you done avoiding me?” she asked coolly.

 

Lance winced but forced himself to stand next to her. “I’m sorry.”

 

She sighed through her nose, all her tension carried in her shoulders. “I just don’t understand. I thought… I thought we had _something_ but when I tried to reach for that you pulled away. Do you not like me anymore?”

 

Lance blinked, “Wait, you know I like you?”

 

“The mice told me,” she said, like it was simple. “But after Lotor, I needed time, and if your feelings have changed that’s… that’s okay?”

 

Traitors. There was a tremble to her voice and Lance reached for her hand.

 

“Do you like _me?”_ he asked, and it took all his willpower to be steady. “I’m your friend, Allura, and I want you to be happy no matter what. And if you don’t like me back, I can be okay with that.”

 

Well, he could learn to be anyway.

 

Lance staggered a step as Allura threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

 

“Of course, I like you,” she huffed, and then pulled back just enough to press a kiss to his lips.

 

For a moment Lance was stunned and then he was kissing her back: soft and sweet and everything he’d ever wanted. He held onto her like he was never letting go.

 

When they finally decided to breathe, their foreheads resting together, Allura was grinning.

 

“Would you be okay with being my boyfriend?” she asked, blue eyes glinting.

 

“It would be an honor, princess,” Lance said solemnly, and was rewarded with another enthusiastic kiss.

 

Yeah, he was never letting go. Not for anything in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can yell at me @ carry-a-world on tumblr!


End file.
